intorrastoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Geyra Amasharve
Geyra Amasharve is the Lord of the Emerich Sphere and the ruler of Intorra. She is the primary protagonist of the series. Biography Geyra was the daughter of Emerich Amasharve and an unknown mother. She was raised in the Centurial Citadel for the first 5 years of her life, until her brother, Thulian, returned home with his new followers and massacred the citadel and her father, she survived and Thulian warned her to never get in his way, before leaving. She was taken in by a Peacekeeper and raised in the Orphanage, where she met and befriended Aphra Faustica and Hilton Fayer. She remained there until she was eligible to enrol in the Intorra Forces. Geyra would continue to go through the ranks of the Intorra Forces, eventually reaching the Rank of Loyalant after the murder of one of the Lord's former Loyalant during an ambush, and ultimately assuming the role of Lord, after defending the Emerich Sphere from a Hostile annexation, fully accepting these forces needed desperate leadership. Geyra's reign as Lord would eventually be cut short, at the end of the Bane War. By burning Thulian's body with Dim Fire, Geyra proceeded to manipulate the Hera energy inside him, ultimately overloading him and destroying him. Untergan's Schism to became unstable and violently detonated, Geyra was one of many caught in the explosion. Personality First Guard As a First Guard, Geyra displayed an appearance of what many would consider an ideal soldier; showing equal respect for her civilians and officials, and believed protection of the Sphere was always the priority. Despite this outward persona, Geyra, over the years has shown that she does hold the monarchy in the same high standards that she once did and many others still do. Serving as a First Guard, she viewed First Hand just how inefficient many of their duties were in regards to the growing dilemma of the Vagabond. The most notable moment of this was during the First Guard's Scavenge, their forces were oddly not expecting an ambush by the Vagabond. Many were injured, and Loyalant Dacer was killed by Thulian. Loyalant Geyra was appointed to Loyalant much sooner than she should have been, after Dacer's death. Many people were apposed to this decision, believing it not to be a factor of Geyra's leadership skills, but using her ancestry as an method of raising morale amongst the Capital in a time of crisis. Being appointed a Loyalant was something that required a deep respect towards the monarchy, something which, due to countless poorly handled assignments, Geyra realised she no longer had. Geyra became far more secluded and even slightly selfish during her time as a Loyalant, venting her frustration in the form of hypothetical plots to Hilton, about how one could easily overthrow Lord Ranyria, due to her distrust of his decision making. The True Lord Currently Available Powers/Abilities Fighting Style Geyra trained with and favours combat with one-armed weapons over any other sort, giving her advantages to her fighting style, as traditionally single-handed weapons are lighter, allowing for faster and more acrobatic movement during combat. It also presents her with the option to use two swords or leave one hand open for Flame Manipulation. Flame Manipulation During combat with Node's Labira & Multak during the takeover of The Emerich Sphere, Geyra was badly inflicted with burns from Dim Fire. The ashes infected many of Geyra's more permanent burns, allowing her to channel Dim Fire; flames infected by Hera's Curse, giving the wielder full access, but no understanding of Manipulation. Flame Manipulation is often regarded as the most dangerous form of Element Manipulation, due to it's natural links to destruction, making anyone afflicted with Dim Fire essentially a living cataclysm. Geyra was forced to seek out the Duleva in order to teach her ways to control and master her new found abilities. Upon completion of her training, Geyra was awarded a weapon, Lilywidow by her masters to compliment her new power. Materialisation After her success in the defeat of the Armada of Ledalozar, Geyra was given trained to access her own Arms Realm, by an Athenian. This allowed Geyra to store her weapons in their own pocket dimension, and materialise them in her hand whenever she required them.Category:Main Characters